


save the last dance for me

by enablelove



Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [12]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 31dayotp, Ballroom Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Patrick wants to practice his ballroom dancing skills. David decides to join him.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	save the last dance for me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm challenging myself to a 31-day challenge this month with my favorite boys :) I have lots of them, so check the pairing before reading ;)

Patrick has done ballroom dancing a total of once in his life – when his cousin asked him to step in last minute for the cotillion she was part of. And he messed that up terribly so she just huffed and led them and his stiff body.

It was her fault – he was a planner and a rule follower. He didn’t know the rules and thus couldn’t follow them. And dancing hasn’t always been his strong suit – it’s too fluid and Patrick is way to self-conscious for that.

Dancing in Cabaret and playing the Emcee gave him more confidence, for sure, but he definitely signs himself up for classes in Elmdale. He was planning on going alone, just so he can practice and not embarrass David at the wedding, as David is probably _king_ of dancing, but once David caught wind, he insisted on coming with. 

“So as to move in a cohesive way,” he had explained to Patrick which he’s sure is a big part of it, but Patrick is also thinking it’s at least 15% of laughing at him and hanging out with him since he couldn’t during Cabaret. It warms his heart a little bit, even if he does endure the smirks and side smiles and constant repositioning of legs, hands, feet, and hips. Patrick doesn’t let David in on the fact that he thinks David’s side smile is one of the best things about him, because that pop of dimple lets him know he affected David in some sort of way and that power is heady.

They foxtrot, waltz, tango, with promenades, pivots, and whisks thrown in. Patrick is constantly trying to move in tune, shuffling steps at the store to the beat of the music and practicing in his apartment. 

It’s their last class and David is in his arms, as they’re turning this way and that with changes and switches, and Patrick was right. David is a dream on the dance floor, executing every step with ease and precision.

“You’re gorgeous, dancing out here,” Patrick tells him.

“It’s easy when you’ve grown up doing it and then had a quick fling, in more ways than one, with Katusha Demidova,” David says with a shrug, leading them through the steps.

“Everyone’s going to want to have a dance with you at the wedding,” Patrick replies, not even surprised any more. 

“Mmm, yes because I’m wildly popular.”

“You will be when the get a chance to see you dance.”

“Lucky for you, I’ll be dancing with you and maybe 3 other people,” David replies, smirking at him.

“As long as you save the last dance for me,” Patrick says with a grin, laughing at David’s eye roll. But David leans in for a quick peck.

“Duh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12: ballroom dancing


End file.
